Meg's Monster
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Meg and Calvin are about to have the best moment of their lives when Meg is suddenly carried off by her worst fears that only she can vanquish. Will she overcome, or will Calvin be unable to save her from herslef.


"Meg, are you okay?"

Calvin's voice cut through the silence, causing Meg to jump and turn towards him. She had been standing out by the wall, looking out at the star-watching rocks that had until recently housed Proginoskes, a rather large firebreathing animal called a cherubim.

"Yeah, At least...I think so" Meg replied, turning back to the rocks, noticing how bright the stars were above it.

Calvin walked closer, wrapping his arms around Meg's slender waist and resting his cheek on her shoulder.

"You're freezing"

"Good thing I have you to warm me up"

Calvin chuckled, and Meg could feel the vibrations on her shoulder.

"Let's go look at the stars" Calvin breathed, kissing her neck and taking her hand. Meg nodded, then realized it was too dark for him to see, so she just followed.

The summer after their last adventure had flown by, and Meg had noticed her body changing as she neared her 14th birthday. The longer, richer copper-colored hair, the widened hips, slender waist and ample cleavage were all hints that she was no longer the little girl that once fought with her principal in grade school, she was going into her second year of high school, and she already noticed more stares coming her way whenever she walked through a store or down the street.

Calvin had noticed as well, and it only made him love her more; their relationship had blossomed from 'friend friends' to "boyfriend and girlfriend' that spring, just after their adventure with the rip in space.

They climbed up onto the star-gazing rock and laid down, Calvin putting his hands under his head, Meg putting her hands down at her sides.

"Orion is quite beautiful tonight" Meg said, trying to make idle conversation.

"Yeah, so is Cleopatra" Calvin replied, making Meg giggle. "I think you mean Cassiopeia, there is no Cleopatra"

Calvin's deeper laugh bubbled up from his chest, and he took Meg's hand and squeezed it before letting it go, causing her stomach to do flip flops. Calvin rolled onto his side, brushing some of Meg's long hair behind her ear with his rough fingertips.

"Cleopatra's pretty, but not as beautiful as you" Meg's stomach was going for the marathon jumping jacks now.

In the darkness, Meg could just barely make out Calvin's face as he slowly leaned in, capturing her lips in his. Fireworks exploded in her brain and danced behind her eyes. This was their first kiss in quite a while, they had been busy recently and had not seen much of each other.

As he broke away, Meg's head snapped to her left. She had felt something, they weren't alone in the garden. A light slithering sound came from the grass below them, and she bit back a scream.

"Meg?"

She didn't answer; all her attention was fixed on the sound.

Minutes passed, then it stopped.

"Meg?"

She looked back at Calvin, trying to ignore the panic that was creeping into her mind.

"There's something-AHHH!" She broke off into a scream as something wrapped around her leg and started pulling her off the rock.

"Calvin!" She cried. He dove after her, trying desperately to catch her hand before she hit the ground. He fell short, and Meg fell into the grass and was pulled away on her stomach.

"Charles Wallace!" He yelled as he ran after Meg's disappearing form, hoping that the smaller boy would know something about this.

Seconds after he yelled, the boy was there at his side, running with him.

"I don't know what it is!" He yelled.

"Great. Now what?" Calvin yelled back, trying to push himself faster.

"Use the sword, hack at it" Charles Wallace said, starting to fall Behind.

"But I don't have a sword!"

Then he felt a heavy weight in his hand.

"Okay then" He said to himself, and ran on.

Meg couldn't help it, she started crying as the sticks and stones that were on the ground scraped at her face, hands and stomach. She could barely see Calvin trying to run after her, but it was hopeless..By the time he caught up, she would be dinner for whatever it was that had her.

Then something smashed against her head, and her vision exploded in a shower of stars before she blacked out.

* * *

PLease Review!


End file.
